Open your eyes
by vingar
Summary: Quinn a eu son accident de voiture. Comment va réagir Santana suite à cela? Pourra-t-elle faire face? Et quelles seront les conséquences de ce drame?
1. Chapter 1

_**Une amie m'a demandé d'écrire une fiction suite à l'accident de Quinn. Alors la voici, je ne sais pas combien, il y aura de chapitre, ni la fréquence de mes postes.**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous tous.**_

Cela fait des heures que je suis assise dans cette pièce aussi blanche que ce visage endormi près de moi. Je ne sais pas comment cela a pu se produire, je ne trouve aucune réponse à mes questions, tout ce qui me vient en tête, c'est que c'est injuste. N'a-t-on pas assez vécu de drames durant ces trois dernières années ? On s'est tous battu, on a tout surmonté ensemble mais là la situation actuelle nous enferme dans notre égoïsme, dans nos peurs et nos rancoeurs. Le soutien apportait par le passé sera absent à partir de maintenant. Chacun est trop ébranlé pour soutenir l'autre, pour comprendre la douleur de nos amis et pour faire preuve de maturité. Notre vie d'avant vient de se terminer, les amitiés qu'on a créé n'existent plus. Seul compte notre peine et notre haine. Rien de tout cela n'aurait dû se produire, cette tragédie aurait pu être éviter mais à cause de deux imbéciles, c'est réel. A cause de deux égoïstes, je suis dans cette chambre à lui tenir la main en priant pour qu'elle se réveille. Comme les autres, je n'ai pas la force de soutenir ma petite-amie pourtant je l'entends pleurer près de moi, je ne peux pas surmonter cet accident, je ne peux pas me montrer à l'écoute. Je peux juste tenir cette main et laisser mes larmes coulées. Jamais, je n'aurais cru ressentir pareille douleur, me sentir inutile et surtout être autant dévaster. Si elle pouvait me voir, elle rirait bien de moi et me dirait « toi pleurer pour moi, alors qu'on ne s'adresse plus la parole. Tu es pathétique. ». Sa voix résonne dans ma tête, je serre mon poing libre car elle a raison, je suis pathétique et surtout je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de notre amitié. Je n'ai pas été celle qui l'a soutenue durant ses épreuves, je n'ai pas réussi à la faire revenir sur le droit chemin en début d'année et je n'ai pas été présente. Pourtant, elle, elle l'a été, lorsque j'ai fait mon coming-out forcé, elle m'a soutenue, elle a fait preuve de gentillesse et de patience. Je me souviens quand nous avons chanté la chanson « I kissed girld », elle m'avait prise dans ses bras. Des bras qui sont inertes à présent, qui sont posés sur ce lit d'hôpital et qui ne me serrent plus. Pourquoi faut-il qu'on se rende compte de la valeur des personnes à nos yeux quand on les perd ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu voir avant que Quinn Fabray était si importante ? Depuis que je suis avec Brittany, j'ai oublié ma meilleure amie, je me suis fermée à elle pour vivre entièrement mon couple. Je ne suis qu'une idiote, sans aucune intelligence. Evidemment, j'ai été heureuse quand elle nous a appris qu'elle allait à Yale mais cette annonce, elle l'a faite devant tout le Glee Club, ce n'était pas spécialement pour moi. Je ne suis plus rien pour elle, la preuve Rachel avait su à l'avance cette acceptation. Rachel a pris ma place dans sa vie et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi. Et quand je suis en colère contre moi, ma haine augmente et je deviens un monstre, je déverse ma rage sur les personnes qui m'entourent et j'ai conscience que cela va se produire. Je hais la diva égoïste qu'est Rachel car tout ceci est de sa faute et de la faute de cet idiot de Finn. Leur mariage est la cause de cet accident de voiture, les messages envoyés par Rachel ont détourné l'attention de Quinn. Ces deux-là vont le payer très cher, ils vont faire face à snixx et puis pendant que j'y pense, tout le Glee Club se trouvera face à mon double maléfique. Une famille ? Je ne crois pas en cette famille car ils n'ont jamais compris ma meilleure amie, ils l'ont jugé sans chercher à briser sa carapace. Les conséquences vont avoir lieu. Deux bras s'accrochent à moi, je relève mon regard, Brittany est en pleur sur mon épaule.

« Elle va revenir hein ? San dis-moi que Quinn dort juste et qu'elle va se réveiller. »

Je n'ai pas la force de consoler ma petite-amie, je n'ai pas le force de croire que Quinn est juste endormie car ma conscience me rappelle sans cesse que notre amie est dans le coma, que son cerveau a été touché gravement et qu'elle a une infime chance de revenir parmi nous. Je n'arrive même pas à croire que son âme est encore présente dans ce corps sans vie. Un corps qui reste avec nous car des machines l'aident et que ces machines tiennent son cœur en vie ainsi que ses organes. Comment puis-je répondre à Brittany ? Puis ne peut-elle pas comprendre par elle-même cette situation ? Énervée par son attitude, je me lève d'un coup et je sors de cette chambre qui commence à m'étouffer. Ma copine compte sur moi, elle a besoin que je lui explique clairement la situation et que je la rassure mais c'est impossible. Elle doit se débrouiller seule pour une fois, je ne peux pas rester à ses côtés sachant que par sa faute, j'ai été absente pour Quinn et que je n'ai pas été l'amie idéale. L'amour que je ressens pour Brittany a détruit mon amitié si précieuse pour Quinn. Je cours à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées et de faire taire ma culpabilité. Je ne peux pas être la fille forte, celle qui porte un masque à chaque second et qui n'assume pas les sentiments de son cœur. Je dois être moi-même pour une fois, penser à ma propre souffrance et laisser couler mes larmes.

Je m'assois sur un banc face à un petit parc, la lune brille dans le ciel et les étoiles mènent leur vie sans se soucier de nous pauvres humains. Je veux hurler ma peine, crier de toutes mes forces et supplier pour que Quinn ouvre ses jolis yeux verts. Mon dernier souhait n'est qu'illusion. Pourquoi reviendrait-elle ? Pourquoi choisirait -elle de se battre ? On lui a tous tourné le dos, on s'est tous montré odieux avec elle. Elle n'a rien à quoi s'accrocher et personne sur qui compter réellement. Je déverse mes larmes, j'aurais voulu être sa personne, être celle qui la retient dans ce monde, être celle qui la fait sourire et qui possède son esprit. Mais je ne suis rien pour elle, juste une ancienne amie qui n'a pas été à la hauteur, qui lui a piqué ses petits-copains et qui lui a fermé sa porte. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas recueilli chez moi comme Mercedes ? Je suis une piètre amie, je dois me l'avouer.

« San qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? »

Cette voix, je la reconnais mais elle n'est pas celle que je veux entendre en cette seconde. Pourtant, je ne m'emporte pas, je laisse mon regard figé sur la lune et mes poings serrés contre le bois du banc.

« Britt se demande où tu es. »

« Je me fiche de ce qu'elle demande. J'ai besoin qu'on me fiche la paix et qu'on m'oublie. Va voir celui qui te sert de meilleur ami et laisses-moi. »

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule. Je peux paraître stupide comme Finn mais j'ai bien vu ton état. On n'est pas proche toi et moi mais je veux être présent pour toi. »

Je me lève d'un bond, j'envoie ma main sur la joue de mon camarade du Glee Club et je l'attrape par le col de sa veste en cuir.

« Mais dis-moi quand la mère de ta fille a eu besoin de soutient, tu étais où ? Tu as fait comme nous tous, tu as refusé de voir sa douleur et tu as fui. Alors ne me dit pas que tu veux être présent pour moi, je ne te crois pas. On est tous des menteurs et on se voile la face. »

« J 'ai agi stupidement et je le regrette. J'en suis désolé mais là on doit être présent les uns pour les autres et surtout on doit être présent pour Q. »

« Puck tais-toi. Je refuse d'être présente pour qui que ce soit, je refuse de me montrer forte pour vos petites tristesses et je refuse de faire parti du Glee Club. »

Puck m'enlace, je tape contre son torse pour déverses ma peine, il me tient fortement contre lui sans broncher. Je ne comprends pas son comportement, il a toujours été présent pour Finn et Rachel mais nous, non. Il s'est détourné de notre chemin pour être un membre de ce club stupide. Mes jambes commencent à flancher et ce stupide adolescent m'aide à me remettre sur le banc. Ses bras m'entourent toujours et ma tête est contre son torse. Mon dieu, comme je peux détester les torses de la gente masculine, je préfère largement celui d'une femme.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais rester avec toi. Tu as besoin de soutient et d'une épaule. Je serai ton soutient et je serai présent à chaque second. On doit être présent... »

« Je ne peux pas être présente pour les autres, ni pour Britt... J'ai perdu Quinn et ça fait trop mal. Tu sais, je crois que c'est Q notre pilier. Quand elle n'est pas là, ça part en vrille. pense que c'est Rachel et Finn qui détiennent le pouvoir dans cette chorale mais moi, je te le dis c'est Q. Et je peux affirmer aussi que je n'irai plus jamais au Glee Club... Les autres font ce qu'ils veuillent mais moi je n'y retourne pas. C'est fini. »

« Ca va te surprendre mais je refuse aussi. En te cherchant, j'ai croisé Finn et Rachel, ils se souriaient et parlaient de leur futur mariage. Je ne peux pas supporter ce comportement, je suis con mais à pas à ce point. Et je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à penser comme toi. Tu aurais vu le regard dégoûté de Kurt, tu aurais compris comme moi. Le groupe vient d'exploser maintenant va savoir qui va être avec qui. »

« Je m'en fiche de ça, je veux juste que Quinn revienne. C'est tout ce que je demande. »

Le silence reprend son droit, à mon plus grand soulagement, je n'ai pas envie de parler, ni entendre les derniers potins. Je ferme un instant les yeux pour me remémorer le visage de mon amie sans ses blessures, ses bleus et ses bandages, je veux juste la revoir comme avant. Je reste sur ce banc encore quelques seconds puis je retourne dans l'hôpital, je ressens le besoin urgent de parler à ma meilleure amie, de lui dire tout ce que j'ai gardé pour moi depuis des mois et j'espère au plus profond de moi que mes paroles la feront revenir. J'entre dans cette chambre que je maudis depuis mon arrivée, Brittany est recroquevillée sur une chaise, ses yeux fermés sont gonflés et une de ses mains est enlacée par une de celle de Berry. Cette dernière ose être présente ici, alors qu'elle rigolait avec Finn quelques minutes auparavant. Je ne peux pas le tolérer, je fais donc claquer la porte pour la faire sursauter.

« Tu vas bouger ton petit cul de diva et sortir immédiatement. Tu te crois en droit d'être présente mais tu as tort... »

« San pourquoi tu t'en prends à Rachel ? »

Ma petite-amie me fixe avec ses yeux tristes et une moue sur son visage, d'habitude, j'aurais réagi, je serais allée l'enlacer et je l'aurais consolée mais là ça m'énerve encore plus. Je ne supporte pas qu'elle m'est interrompue et pris la défense de Rachel.

« Berry, dégages d'ici. Je ne veux plus te voir. Retournes voir ton petit-ami débile et va parler chiffon. »

Rachel baisse sa tête, je suis contente de mon effet et d'un coup, je prie pour qu'elle ne m'écoute pas pour que je puisse déverser toute ma haine contre elle. Mais la diva se lève, elle offre un sourire compatissant à Brittany et sort de la chambre. Maintenant, je dois trouver un moyen de faire partir ma copine sans la blesser car malgré mon état, je ne veux pas être la cause de ses larmes. Je garde un minimum de sensibilité.

« Heu Britt... Ca te dérange de me laisser seule avec Q. Je dois lui dire quelque chose seule à seule. »

« D'accord et si elle te répond, dis-lui que les licornes sont de tout cœur avec elle. »

Je me contente d'acquiescer de la tête, Quinn ne me répondra pas et les licornes n'existent pas, Brittany est très bizarre par moment et d'habitude ça me fait sourire mais là non. Je n'ai pas envie d'écouter son discours sur les créatures imaginaires et s'étendre sur des choses fausses. A son tour, elle part de la pièce, sans oublier de m'embrasser mais son baiser me laisse de glace. Comment peut-on embrasser une personne alors qu'une amie gît sur un lit d'hôpital juste à côté ? Je ne comprends plus ma petite-amie ou bien c'est moi qui agis différemment mais je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre sur ces interrogations. Je m'approche doucement vers mon amie, mon cœur se serre douloureusement dans ma poitrine, la voir ainsi me brise de plus en plus et je ne comprends pas cette souffrance intense que je ressens. Ce poison se propage dans chaque parcelle de mon corps, m'enferme dans des tourments et l'espoir de revoir son magnifique sourire disparaît totalement. Je m'assois sur le bord du lit et m'y allonge en prenant Quinn dans mes bras. Evidemment, mes gestes sont délicats, je refuse que part ma faute, des fils se détachent et que son état s'empire, ma tête se pose sur l'oreiller près de celle de Quinn. Nos cheveux s'unissent et son parfum arrive à atteindre mes narines, cela me permet de ne plus sentir l'odeur horrible et désagréable des hôpitaux. J'effleure le bras de mon amie du bout de mes doigts, si quelqu'un me voit, il rirait bien de moi, la Santana garce et sans cœur caresse une amie qui est dans le coma. J'inspire profondément et je me lance.

« Quinn, je suis sincèrement désolée. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et mon petit bonheur. Depuis qu'on se connaît toi et moi, nous nous sommes soutenue, on s'est écoutée, on s'est battue et on s'est déchirée... A présent, je trouve que c'était stupide. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas essayé de se comprendre ? Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas créé de lien solide ? Je t'ai abandonnée alors que tu avais besoin de moi, je n'ai pas su venir vers toi et te prouver que j'étais une véritable amie. Je crois que je suis la cause de ton état... Et je m'en veux... Je vais te dire un truc qui me fait bizarre et que je ne comprends pas trop... Depuis que j'ai appris pour ton accident, je suis dévastée et j'en veux à la terre entière... J'ai le cœur en miette, mon esprit qui divague et je perds mes moyens...Quinn, je t'en supplie, reviens. Ouvres tes yeux, ne reste pas inerte... J'ai besoin de toi... Tu m'entends...Santana Lopez a besoin de toi... Je ne peux pas te perdre... Tu es trop importante pour moi, tu es ma meilleure amie. Alors reviens, je t'en supplie...Je vais devenir folle si tu restes dans cette chambre et que tu restes sans vie... »

Mes larmes coulent, mes membres tremblent et je sombre quand le silence s'installe dans la pièce. Mes paroles restent sans réponses, Quinn n'a point bougé et ce sentiment d'impuissance me ronge de l'intérieur. Je ferme un instant les yeux, je tente d'être dans le même état que mon amie, de devenir un corps sans vie à mon tour et surtout de fuir cette angoisse qui me cheville. Ma vie vient de prendre un nouveau tournant, la perte d'un être cher est difficile à gérer et à accepter. Si Quinn décide de nous quitter à jamais, je sais d'avance que je n'en remettrai pas, je ne suis pas assez forte pour le supporter. Au fil des seconds, je suis transportée par les ténèbres et je me laisse envahir par l'obscurité, le sommeil me submerge.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et pour vos alertes, ça fait toujours plaisir.**_

_**Santana : Voici la suite. Heureuse ?**_

_**Achele:Merci à toi. Et voici la suite.**_

_**Kate : On se rejoint dans les idées alors. Je suis contente alors. Ils sont responsables oui surtout Rachel vu les sms qu'elle envoyait à Quinn. J'espère en tout cas et de rien. **_

_**Bonne lecture à vous**_

Ce matin, je me suis levée un peu plus tôt pour rejoindre Quinn avant les cours, j'ai juste envie de lui parler et de lui annoncer que c'est définitif, je quitte le Glee Club. Cela risque de ne pas l'enchanter mais elle comprendra, elle l'a bien quitté en début d'année et je sais qu'elle sera compréhensive. Je ressens quand même l'envie d'entendre mon amie donner son avis mais encore une fois, elle garda le silence, ses yeux resteront clos et ses membres ne bougeront pas. Je ne me fais toujours pas à la situation, je m'éloigne même des personnes que j'aime tout en me rapprochant d'autres. Quinn Fabray a définitivement changé nos vies, sans qu'elle le veuille mais elle elle l'a fait. Sue n'est plus la même depuis qu'elle a appris pour cet accident, je pense que ses hormones y jouent beaucoup mais le plus grand facteur est ma meilleure amie. Notre coach ne nous crie plus dessus durant les entraînements, c'est presque agaçant d'ailleurs et elle a gardé un casier à Quinn dans les vestiaires avec son uniforme. J'apprécie beaucoup son geste, car ainsi toutes les filles et moi-même ont à l'impression que Quinn va revenir à tout moment. Par contre ce que j'ai de plus en plus du mal à supporter est le coin recueil que des débiles de lycéens ont mis en place. Dans le couloir du lycée juste devant le casier de ma meilleure amie, ils ont installé des bougies, des photos et des bouquets de fleurs. C'est vraiment morbide et indécent car Quinn n'est pas morte et j'ai l'intime conviction qu'elle se réveillera un jour car elle est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse.

Je suis à l'hôpital, comme toujours je tiens la main de ma meilleure amie et je lui fais mon rapport, je dois évidemment me dépêcher à cause des cours mais je ne ressens pas l'envie de partir et la laisser seule. Judy ne doit pas tarder, si je suis encore présente, elle va me faire la moral en me disant que je dois étudier pour mon avenir. Un avenir que je ne peux imaginer sans Quinn. Mais si je ne lui obéis pas, elle demandera aux infirmières de me refuser l'accès à la chambre de mon amie et je ne le veux pas car je tiens à venir près de Quinn. Du coup, je me lève et j'embrasse le front de ma meilleure amie. Je fais quelques pas vers la porte quand j'entends un bip incessant qui me déchire les entrailles, des médecins accourt dans la chambre et me force à sortir. Je me trouve dans le couloir, le regard dans le vide et le cœur qui bat à la chamade, mon amie a décidé de nous quitter, elle veut m'abandonner pour se venger de moi. Je serre les poings tellement la douleur est immense, mes larmes coulent à flot et ma respiration se fait de plus en plus difficile. Je m'écroule au sol car mes jambes ne peuvent plus porter mon corps. C'est beaucoup trop dur à gérer, c'est beaucoup trop de souffrance. Je lui ai dit que j'aavais besoin d'elle et je l'ai supplié de revenir mais elle en fait qu'à sa tête encore. La porte s'ouvre en grand, les médecins partent en courant avec Quinn couchée dans son lit, je n'en reviens pas, ils l'amènent ailleurs et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je me lève fébrilement en m'aidant d'un mur, je pensais que je ne pouvais pas souffrir plus et je comprends que je me suis trompée. Ma conviction de son réveil vient de s'effacer et une rage prend possession de tout mon être, depuis une semaine, je suis restée sage mais à présent c'est fini. Les coupables vont payer et tous ceux qui vont se mettre sur mon passage subiront mes foudres. Quinn est dans un état grave alors qu'eux ils vivent sans soucier des conséquences, ils rigolent, ils chantent, ils s'amusent, c'est inadmissible.

Mon téléphone en main, j'avance dans le lycée, ma tête haute, mon regard noir et mes dents serrer. Si je suis présente, c'est à cause de Judy qui m'a forcée à venir en cours et qui m'a promis de m'envoyer un message pour me donner des nouvelles. Je vais voir mes filles, les cheerleaders pour qu'elles m'aident à mettre à exécution ma vengeance, évidemment je vais voir les footballeurs car ils suivent mon groupe comme des moutons à chaque fois. Durant mon explication, je vois le recueil funèbre et des élèves affalés devant en pleurs, je ne peux pas en supporter plus. D'un pas vif, je m'y dirige, je pousse ceux qui sont à travers ma route sans ménagement, puis je déchire la photographie de mon amie qui trône sur son casier et ensuite je donne des coups de pieds rageurs dans les bougies et les fleurs. Ils sont tous hypocrites et le pire est qu'ils portent malheur à Quinn. Ma haine commence à se déverser puissamment mais ce n'est que le début, je ne compte pas me contenir, il en est hors de question. Je me tourne vivement quand une voix provient à mes oreilles.

« Mais tu es folle. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est pour Quinn tout ça. »

Finn a osé m'interrompre, il est là devant moi en tenant la main de Rachel. Les deux me fixent avec de grands yeux et un visage mécontent, évidemment Brittany est avec eux. Ma petite-amie passe plus de temps avec le Glee Club qu'avec les cheerleaders, elle ne va presque pas à l'hôpital en plus. Je fusille du regard ces trois personnes, mon état s'empire quand j'entends ma copine me dire.

« C'est pour que Quinn voit qu'on pense à elle du ciel. Tu gâches tout, elle va pleurer maintenant. »

Brittany est-elle en train d'insinuer que ma meilleure amie est morte ? D'où lui provient cette idée affreuse ?

« Elle ne voit rien, elle n'est pas morte, je te signale. Elle est juste allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital, elle n'est pas morte. Comment oses-tu dire cela ? »

« Santana, elle est morte. » La voix de Rachel me percute. Je suis choquée par ses paroles.

« Elle n'est pas morte. Elle a juste besoin de se reposer le temps de reprendre des forces, le temps que son cerveau et son cœur se remettent. Mais vous pensez à quoi ? »

« Elle ne reviendra pas Santana, faut que tu te fasses à l'idée. »

Cette fois-ci, ils vont trop loin. Tous les lycéens sont aussi choqués que moi, je vois au loin qui reste sans voix et la coach aussi. Le petit couple se croit supérieur en cet instant et ils se pensent intelligent, le pire est qu'ils ont embarqué Birttany avec eux.

« C'est de votre faute, si elle dans le coma. Et vous avez de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas morte. Vous m'entendez, elle n'est pas morte. Ouvrez les yeux, elle est encore en vie et si elle est dans cet état, c'est à cause de votre égoïsme et de votre égocentrisme. Elle venait à votre mariage d'adolescent en manque de reconnaissance, pour faire plaisir à la diva pathétique. Je peux dire que Berry, tu as presque réussi ton coup, évincer Quinn pour toujours... »

« Tu ne lui parles pas comme ça. Je te signale que c'est ma fiancée et tu devrais lui montrer un peu plus de respect. »

« Pardon ? Tu te prends pour qui l'idiot ? Ha oui, le capitaine de l'équipe de football du lycée mais dis-moi toi qui es si malin que vas-tu faire l'année prochaine ? Tu es doué en rien, tout le monde a compris que tu n'étais qu'un idiot infini sans intelligence et en plus gras. Vous vous pensez les rois et les reines du lycée, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Vous êtes que des loosers. Et toi Britt, tu me déçois. C'est fini entre nous. Sachez que le règne de terreur que Quinn avait mis en place revient, les cheerios reprennent le pouvoir et Quinn va être ravi quand elle va revenir. Votre Glee Club va subir nos foudres. »

Finn m'empoigne et me serre le bras avec force, il n'a vraiment rien compris. Il me fixe dans les yeux et il croit me faire peur.

« Tu n'es rien Santana, juste une petite lesbienne qui ne mérite pas Brittany. Tu es la déchéance même et heureusement que Brittany est avec nous. Ca fera une impure en moins... »

L'idiot de service n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il est projeté contre le casier, il s'écrase violemment contre. Puck vient d'arriver et je sais qu'il n'a pas apprécié les paroles de Finn. Sans grande surprise mon ami n'est pas venu seul, à ses côtés se trouvent Sam, Kurt, Mike, Tina et Joe. Ces personnes représentent ma nouvelle vie, mes nouveaux amis et mon soutient. Puck relève Finn en lui tenant le blouson et d'un geste vif, il le lui enlève.

« Tu ne fais plus partie de l'équipe. Tu as perdu ce droit et ne viens pas pleurer dans les pattes de la coach, elle est d'accord avec moi. Maintenant, tu n'as que le Glee Club qui n'a même plus assez de membre. Tu es vraiment stupide Finn et je regrette d'avoir était ton ami. »

« J'ai prévenu les gars et ils ont une surprise pour toi. »

Sam a parlé avec le sourire et en même pas trente seconds, Finn est aspergé de slushie et je ne suis pas surprise de voir les cheerios faire de même avec Rachel. Kurt qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent vient vers moi, il me prend par le bras et son regard se pose sur son demi-frère.

« Vu ce que tu as dit à San, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu penses de moi. Papa et moi, on pensait que tu avais compris et que tu avais enfin mûri... Je peux te dire que je ne vais pas t'épargner, ta mère sera au courant de ton comportement et tu peux mettre un croix sur moi. J'ai pitié pour toi Finn et surtout dans ta prestigieuse insulte, tu as rabaissé les pères de Rachel. Je crois que tu viens de mettre un terme à ton couple. »

Personne ne parle à présent, je pars donc avec mes amis. Un groupe qu'on forme depuis l'accident de Quinn, je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi mais nous sommes tout le temps ensemble et je peux dire que beaucoup ont changé en une semaine. Kurt ne porte plus ses vêtements de marque, il n'est plus du tout extravagant et il s'est endurci en quelques jours. Sam lui a quitté les maillots de bain pour reprendre le blouson de l'équipe de football et il a arrêté de tenter sa chance avec Mercedes. Tina et Mike sont restés eux-même mais ils sont quittés le Glee Club comme nous tous. Joe lui connaît à peine Quinn mais je sais qu'il est dévasté par cet accident et il est perdu par le comportement humain. Et moi, je redeviens la fille d'avant, celle qui s'amusait à ridiculiser les autres et je dois dire que j'aime ça. Par contre, je me demande comment je peux être amis avec ce groupe, on est tous différent et jamais je n'ai imaginé côtoyer Kurt, Tina, Mike et ce Joe. Pour Puck et Sam, c'est différents, ils sont mes ex. Un groupe atypique mais que j'apprends à aimer au fil des jours, puis j'ai remarqué que les cheerios ne les rejettent pas et que les footballeurs les laissent tranquille. Ce lycée évolue et je trouve que c'est bien, ça nous permet d'être nous-même. Malgré tout cela, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Quinn, qui est loin de moi et qui est dans un état grave. J'aimerai tant qu'elle soit présente, qu'elle domine cet établissement avec moi et qu'elle massacre Berry et Finn. J'espère qu'à son réveil elle comprendra mes agissements et qu'elle me soutiendra, car si elle se met du côté du couple, je crois que je tomberai de haut. Je sais qu'elle sera surprise en apprenant ma rupture qui a eu lieu sans que je le sache à la sortie. Quinn risque de me remonter les bretelles mais Birttany et moi avons pris de la distance depuis une semaine, on n'est plus avec les mêmes personnes et mon ex copine a tourné le dos à Quinn, je ne peux pas le tolérer. La petite diva capricieuse et son imbécile ont réussi à nous séparer, ils se sont accaparés Brittany et lui ont fait un lavage de cerveau. Certes, j'aurais peut-être du être plus présente, je l'avoue mais ma meilleure amie a plus besoin de moi que Brittany et j'ai été assez absente comme ça, je croyais que Brittany aurait compris. Tant pis, c'est vraiment dommage car j'aime vraiment cette fille mais si elle est capable d'abandonner une amie précieuse, je doute fort qu'elle puisse être vraiment présente pour moi. Dire que je me suis battue pour notre couple, j'ai dû sortir du placard sans le vouloir, j'ai payé Joe pour qu'il chante une chanson lors de la Saint-Valentin pour que tout le monde comprenne. Je suis tout de même fière de moi car tout ce que j'ai fait prouve que je peux être à la hauteur. Une voix m'interpelle et je la reconnais tout de suite.

« San attend, tu peux pas dire que tu me quittes comme ça. »

Je stoppe mes pas alors que j'étais presque arrivée au gradin, là où je passe tous mes moments libres au lycée avec mes nouveaux amis. Ces derniers continuent leur ascension et je leur en remercie, je n'ai pas envie de m'expliquer devant eux. Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine pour mettre une barrière entre Birttany et moi puis je me tourne doucement pour lui faire face. Elle a l'air désemparée, ça me fait mal mais je ne veux pas revenir sur mes paroles, je dois tenir le cap.

« Pourquoi tu as que c'était fini toi et moi ? »

« Car c'est fini. Ecoutes Britt, j'ai besoin de me retrouver, de savoir où j'en suis. Depuis qu'on est ensemble, je me perds dans notre couple, je m'éloigne des gens que j'aime et je m'enferme dans notre monde. Je ne peux plus faire ça, je dois être présente pour Q, je veux être à ses côtés quand elle se réveillera et je veux la soutenir dans l'épreuve. Quand je suis avec toi, je peux pas le faire. Quand elle a quitté le Glee Cl ub, qu'elle a coupé le contact, qu'elle s'est teint les cheveux en rose, je n'ai pas essayé de l'aider. On lui a juste tenu un discours égoïste... A présent, elle aura besoin de moi, de nous alors laisses-moi faire ça. »

« Mais on peut quand même rester ensemble. Je te laisserai du temps, je ne viendrai pas t'embêter...Je ne comprends plus rien moi. Avant, on était un groupe Quinn, toi et moi et après on n'était plus amie, maintenant, Finn dit qu'elle est morte et toi tu dis qu'elle est dans le coma. Je sais plus, je veux comprendre, je veux que tu m'expliques. C'est toujours toi qui m'expliques... Je sais que je suis pas intelligente et je suis désolée. S'il te plaît expliques-moi. »

Voir les larmes de Brittany coulées me fend le cœur. Je la prends donc dans mes bras pour la consoler, je ne veux pas être celle qui la fait souffrir, je ne suis pas les autres qui la traitent comme une idiote. Elle vit dans son monde, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Pourtant, je ne peux revenir sur ma décision, je ne peux pas retourner avec elle car je dois me concentrer sur Quinn. Et ma douleur est si puissante que je ne peux pas aider Brittany, je ne peux pas assumer ce rôle pour le moment.

« Elle n'est pas morte, Finn raconte n'importe quoi. Tu ne dois pas le croire, elle est juste ailleurs mais elle reviendra. On doit juste être patient. Ce que je te propose c'est de rester avec nous mais toi et moi, on n'est plus un couple. Je suis désolée. Je veux juste réfléchir d'accord ? »

« Tu feras comme Q, tu reviendras toi aussi ? »

« Je sais pas Britt, je sais pas. Donnes-moi juste du temps. »

« D'accord. Et je restes avec vous, Finn m'a menti et j'aime pas les mensonges. »

Je prends la main de Brittany et l'amène sur les gradins. Je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve demain, je ne sais pas ce qu'on va devenir mais je ne peux pas la laisser seule avec des imbéciles. Elle ne mérite pas que je la traite comme Berry et les autres, elle a fait parti du trio antéchrist donc elle doit continuer à y faire parti. On s'assoit avec les autres, Puck fait encore l'idiot avec Sam et Mike tandis que Joe, Tina et Kurt discutent de musique. Je tends mon oreille pour les écouter et je ne suis pas surprise de comprendre qu'ils parlent de l'idée qu'on a eu hier, formé un groupe de musique rock. Ils sont excités par ce projet et je dois l'avouer que je le suis aussi, surtout que selon notre plan, on garde une place de chanteuse pour Quinn. Ma meilleure amie est tout le temps inclus dans nos idées, pour nous, elle est avec nous sans cesse et on refuse qu'elle n'est pas sa place parmi nous. La sonnerie de mon portable se fait entendre, je ne perds pas de temps pour lire le message que j'ai reçu.

_**De Judy.**_

**_Santana peux-tu venir ? J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles et je préfère t'en parler en face._ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et vos alertes.**

**_Anais _: Brittana va disparaître, mais je pense que je vais quand même faire des scènes sur ce couple. Même si Santana a mis un terme à cette relation.**

**_Flolie _: Oui j'aime torturer ceux qui me lisent lol. Merci à toi.**

**_Pretty_ : Pour le réveil de Quinn, hum, je ne sais pas lol. Je voulais faire un groupe improbable, créer des liens qui n'existent pas dans la série.**

**_Potter _: Merci à toi. Hum je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est sur des mauvaises nouvelles^^**

**_Santana_ : J'en connais beaucoup de pub lol. Hum... Se je laisse mon double maléfique prendre possession de cette fic, peut-être qu'elle va mourir lol. Et oui, ce sera que sur les pensées de Santana pour la première partie. Après on verra lol/**

**_Kate _: Oui je m'en suis inspirée, Non bouffe les lol. Et oui je les ai rendu débiles mais c'est si bon.**

**_Shoushou_ : Et oui sadique mais j'aime ça. Et voici la suite.**

**Bonne lecture à vous. **

Je suis partie comme une détraquée du lycée, j'ai laissé mes amis perplexes face à mon soudain comportement mais je m'en moque littéralement. Ma priorité est de me rendre à l'hôpital pour voir Judy et savoir ce qu'elle a à me dire. J'angoisse car si Quinn s'était réveillée, Judy me l'aurait dit mais elle veut me voir en face et je crains le pire. Si j'apprends que ma meilleure est morte, je ne pourrai pas me relever, ni le supporter, j'ai besoin de croire en la vie et ses cadeaux. Quinn ne peut pas mourir, elle ne peut pas me laisser seule mais est-ce égoïste de ma part de penser cela ? Sûrement mais je suis égoïste, je veux que ma meilleure amie vive et pour moi. Malgré mes efforts de la voir vivante, je ne vois que son visage meurtri et blême, je vois son corps dans un cercueil et ces visions m'horrifient. Je gare ma voiture sur le parking et j'entre en trombe dans l'hôpital, je ne perds pas de temps à attendre l'ascenseur, je dévale les escaliers pour arriver le plus vite possible. Chaque jour, je maudis un peu plus cet endroit et le fait que je suis obligée de m'y rendre pour voir ma meilleure amie. Je ressens souvent le besoin d'hurler ma colère contre ce Dieu qui doit se montrer aimant avec nous ses enfants, qui doit nous apporter joie et paix. Toutes les nuits, je lui ordonne de me rendre Quinn et d'attendre pour qu'elle soit à ses côtés. Il a bien laissé l'autre Karofsky vivre alors pourquoi ne peut-il pas laisser mon amie aussi ? On n'a pas le droit de prendre une vie pour une autre, c'est injuste et intolérable. Si ce Dieu fonctionne comme ça qu'il prenne donc la mienne et pas celle de Quinn, qu'il me mette dans un lit d'hôpital et qu'il détache mon amie de ses chaînes, je ne pense pas trop en demander. J'aperçois Judy, elle se tient contre un mur et fixe la porte de la chambre de sa fille, elle a l'air perdu dans ses pensées et cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'elle ne va pas annoncé la fin de vie de mon amie ou je ne sais quoi. Est-ce trop demander d'avoir une bonne nouvelle ? De reprendre goût à la vie ? Je m'approche de Judy et m'installe contre le mur comme elle, j'attends qu'elle sorte de ses pensées et qu'elle comprenne que je suis présente. La patience ne fait pas parti de mon tempérament mais je me vois mal brusquer le mère de Quinn. J'ai un minimum de respect puis je dois dire que depuis l'accident de ma meilleure amie, je me suis rapprochée de cette femme. On a eu de longues conversations et j'ai été surprise quand elle m'a dit qu'elle ne me jugeait pas quand à mon orientation sexuelle et qu'elle serait heureuse que Quinn trouve le bonheur que ce soit avec une fille ou un garçon. Judy est loin de la femme qu'elle a été depuis son divorce, elle est ouverte et se montre aimante, je suis contente pour Quinn, elle mérite une bonne mère.

« Ha Santana, désolée je ne t'ai pas vu arriver. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Judy me prend par le bras, je suis surprise qu'on n'aille pas dans dans la chambre, je me demande bien où elle veut m'amener et surtout pourquoi. D'habitude, on discute près de Quinn pour qu'elle nous entende et qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'est pas seule, qu'on la soutient chaque jour. Des médecins et des infirmières marchent dans le couloir avec des dossiers en main, des visages fermés pour certains et d'autres soucieux, je hais cet endroit. Quand ma meilleure amie sortira d'ici, je ne mettrai plus jamais les pieds dans cet hôpital de malheur. Judy s'assoit sur un banc qui se trouve pas loin du coin de la chambre de Quinn, et j'en fais de même je crois que comme moi, Madame Fabray refuse de s'éloigner de la blessée. Je soupire un grand coup quand je découvre le visage attristé de Judy, elle a les yeux bouffis et rouge et ses mains tremblent. Une peur terrible me prend et je ne peux concevoir que mon amie soit morte.

« Non... Ne me dis pas qu'elle est morte. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir raison, elle ne peut pas nous laisser... »

« Santana, calmes-toi. Ma fille n'est pas morte, elle ne va pas mourir... Elle est forte, elle va se battre pour revenir, je lui fais confiance. Elle réussit toujours à s'en sortir... Mais j'ai peur qu'à son réveil, elle sombre dans une dépression. Votre coach est venue me voir, elle compte garder Quinn dans l'équipe mais ça ne va pas être possible. Tu sais que ce matin Quinn a encore fait un arrêt et je suis désolée que tu aies vu ça... »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Judy me serre ma main qu'elle a prise pendant qu'elle me parlait, elle plante son regard dans le mien et mes interrogations sont intenses maintenant. Si Quinn n'est pas morte alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelle est la mauvaise nouvelle qu'elle veut m'annoncer ? Car je suis sûre que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle vu son état. Je n'ose plus bouger d'un seul centimètre et j'ai l'impression que le sol compte m'engouffrer pour m'enfermer dans sa noirceur. Heureusement, Judy reprend la parole et m'empêche de divaguer encore plus.

« Les médecins m'ont annoncé que le cœur de ma fille va être fragile à présent, elle ne va plus pouvoir faire de sport... Si elle retourne chez les cheerios, elle prendra le risque de faire une attaque à tout moment... Sa vie ne va plus être la même à son réveil et j'ai peur qu'elle ne le supporte pas. Elle va avoir besoin de toi, tu vas devoir la soutenir et l'aider à avancer... Je...Les médecins pensent aussi qu'elle n'aura plus l'usage de ses jambes durant un moment... Ma fille ne pourra plus marcher, elle va devoir suivre une rééducation intensive et la connaissant, elle refusera d'y aller... Ce sera trop dur pour elle... »

Je me lève d'un bond, je ne peux pas supporter plus, je ne veux pas entendre d'autres annonces désastreuses. Je m'emporte sans le vouloir, je me mets à hurler et je me moque que les autres me regardent comme une bête de foire.

« Non...Ce n'est pas possible, elle ne mérite pas... Elle ne mérite pas ces drames... Pourquoi Judy ? Pourquoi elle ne peut pas être heureuse et vivre une adolescence comme nous tous ? Elle n'en a pas assez bavé comme ça ? Elle ne s'en remettra jamais... Elle venait juste de reprendre goût à la vie, elle avait décidé de se battre pour être heureuse... Je ne comprends pas. »

Judy me prend dans ses bras et je m'effondre, je sais que c'est égoïste de me comporter ainsi mais c'est plus fort que moi. Puis je pense au réveil de ma meilleure amie, à ses réactions quand elle va apprendre ces nouvelles, elle va être dévastée et j'ai peur qu'elle n'en se relève jamais. Elle qui dominait le lycée, qui était capitaine des cheerleaders, qui avait tout, elle a tout perdu. Jamais, elle n'acceptera sa situation et son état. Quinn n'a jamais supporté être faible, elle s'est battue pour être en haut du sommet et pour être la meilleure. C'est inconcevable que ses combats résultent à cela, je ne peux pas le tolérer. Je ferai mon maximum pour qu'elle retrouve son statut, je trouverai des solutions et je ne l'abandonnerai jamais. Je l'aiderai à s'en sortir, à se battre et à être forte. Il est hors de question qu'elle soit captive de son état et qu'elle se laisse mourir.

Le lendemain, je suis au lycée de nouveau, ma rage toujours présente et mon envie de vengeance encore plus forte. J'ai passé une nuit affreuse pour ne pas changer, dès que je ferme les yeux je fais des cauchemars sur Quinn et ça devient fatiguant. Mes amis m'ont attendu devant l'entrée et nous dévalons les couloirs ensemble avec les cheerios et les footballeurs, je me dirige directement vers le bureau de la coach, je dois lui parler et lui faire part d'une de mes idées. Tout le groupe stoppe leur pas devant la porte de Sue, ils ont décidé de m'attendre pour me prouver leur soutient et leur dévotion. Je dois avouer que je suis heureuse de voir que les lycéens se lient face à la douleur de cet accident et qu'ils n'oublient pas Quinn. Mon combat est leur combat, mes envies sont leurs envies et ma vengeance est leur vengeance. Je frappe puis je rentre dans le bureau, je n'ai pas attendu de réponse, je suis trop pressée.

« Santana, tes parents ne t'ont pas appris la politesse. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Je prends place sur une chaise en fixant dans les yeux la coach, Becky est présente pour ne pas changer. Cette fille est la protégée de Sue, heureusement, sinon, elle aurait été la proie des moqueries. Certains sont des crétins infinis et ils s'en prennent à des personnes sans défense, je ne comprends pas ce comportement. Moi je m'en prends à des personnes qui ont les possibilités de se défendre, si elles ne réagissent pas ce n'est pas de ma faute. Bref revenons à nos moutons.

« Je sais que vous êtes aller voir Judy et Quinn et que vous êtes au courant de son état. Coach, je pense qu'on doit garder Quinn dans les cheerios... Je sais pour son cœur et pour ses jambes mais si elle n'a pas ça, elle baissera les bras. Je pensais qu'elle pourrait vous aider pour mettre en place les chorégraphies et pour nous botter le cul. Et on pourrait lui donner le rôle de capitaine même si elle ne peut pas faire les shows avec nous. On ne peut pas l'abandonner et la laisser mourir à petit feu. »

Sue me regarde avec un drôle d'air mais je sais que mes mots l'ont percuté et qu'elle va donner une réponse positive. La coach apprécie Quinn, elle a été dur avec elle mais je sais qu'au fond de son cœur, elle tient à ma meilleure amie. Je crois d'ailleurs que si elle se comporte ainsi avec Quinn, c'est pour éviter que mon amie lui ressemble trop et qu'elle devienne comme elle. Sue n'est pas une sans cœur comme on peut le penser, elle veut juste qu'on se surpasse et qu'on dépasse les limites de notre corps. Elle souhaite nous rendre fortes pour qu'on puisse se battre.

« Depuis quand tu penses au bien être de Mama Q ? »

Sa question me laisse sans voix durant plusieurs seconds, les autres ont remarqué mon comportement envers ma meilleure amie, ils ont remarqué que je n'était pas une amie fiable. La culpabilité me ronge encore plus et j'ai une terrible envie de frapper la coach pour me mettre face à cette vérité. Je serre mes poings à cause de ma colère et je suis prête à laisser ma rage m'envahir mais la coach me coupe dans mon élan.

« Tu devrais te poser les bonnes questions et arrêter de te voiler la face. Mama et toi n'êtes pas amies, vous ne l'avez jamais été. Vous vous battez sans cesse, vous faites tout pour détruire l'autre. Vous vous haïssez et ensuite vous vous appréciez. La haine que vous ressentez vous possède jusqu'au cœur. Je peux t'affirmer que vous ne serez jamais amies. Je pensais que tu allais ouvrir les yeux lors de ton coming-out ou durant cette tragédie. Mais je vois que non, alors je vais le faire pour toi et tu vas devoir réfléchir à mes paroles, si tu veux que je sois de ton côté. Vos combats sont dû à la tension qui existe entre vous deux, une tension qui augmente à chaque fois, désolée du terme mais cette tension est sexuel. Tu aimes Quinn à un point que personne ne peut imaginer... Et si tu n'ouvres pas les yeux cet amour va te tuer et la tuer. Car elle aussi elle t'aime... »

« Désolée coach mais vous déraillez. Je n'aime pas Quinn, c'est ma meilleure amie et rien d'autre. »

« Tu vas écouter Lopez, mon discours qui va suivre, tu vas l'imprimer dans ta cervelle. Je te préviens, je vais me répéter et ce sera la dernière fois. Vous n'êtes pas des amies. Vous ne l'avez jamais été. Votre amour finira par vous tuer toutes les deux, si vous continuez à garder le silence. Si vous ne vous avouez pas vos sentiments, voilà ce que va devenir votre vie, combat, et ensuite sexe, et la haine à nouveau qui vous possédera jusqu'au cœur, vous ne serez jamais des amis. Votre amour est tellement fort que ça devient énervant de vous vous voir ainsi. Maintenant à toi de voir, si tu acceptes tes sentiments, tu peux venir m'en parler et je t'écouterai sinon ne viens pas te plaindre quand ta pseudo amitié avec Mama arrivera à son terme. »

Je n'en reviens pas, je n'ai jamais entendu la coach parler ainsi, utiliser ses mots et être autant persuader de quelque chose. Mais elle se trompe, je n'aime pas Quinn, je ne l'ai jamais aimé, elle représente ma meilleure amie. Celle que j'ai aimé c'est Brittany, je me suis battue pour ma ex copine, je l'ai protégée et je suis passée par dessus mes peurs pour elle. La grossesse du coach ne l'aide pas à avoir les idées claires, j'en ai bien peur. Je décide de revenir sur le sujet d'avant car je refuse qu'elle débatte encore sur mon pseudo amour pour Quinn. Ce serait la meilleure quand même que j'aime mon amie, surtout qu'elle est hétéro, elle ne joue pas dans la même équipe et elle ne le fera jamais. C'est du n'importe quoi de penser que je l'aime et qu'elle m'aime. Sue vit dans un autre monde, j'en ai bien peur. Il faut que j'en parle à un adulte pour qu'il la ramène sur Terre.

« Alors pour mon idée ? »

« J'accepte, j'en parlerai à Judy. Je dois retourner à l'hôpital cette après-midi. Bon maintenant, tu vas sortir de mon bureau, j'ai des choses à faire. »

J'obéis en me précipitant, je ne dois pas lui laisser une seule occasion de reparler de Quinn et moi. Je me dirige à grand pas vers la porte, ma main se pose sur la poignet et je sais que je suis sauvée mais c'est mal connaître la coach.

« Santana penses à ce que je t'ai dit. »

Je secoue ma tête, elle ne compte pas lâcher le morceau à mon plus grand désarroi, je sors enfin du bureau déboussolée par cette conversation. Mes amis eux ne perdent pas de temps quand ils me voient pour m'entourer, les cheerleaders et les footballeurs sont partis et je n'en suis pas surprise. Ils ont pour mission de slusher Rachel et Finn et de le faire chacun à leur tour. Brittany est un peu en retrait, vu son regard je comprends qu'elle a du mal avec mon attitude et notre rupture soudaine mais je refuse de revenir en arrière. Ce temps m'est indispensable pour savoir où j'en suis et cela n'a rien avoir avec l'amour que je peux porter pour Quinn. Kurt est le premier à prendre la parole.

« Elle a dit quoi ? Vous en avez mis du temps. »

« Elle est d'accord. Q fera parti des cheerios et elle sera de nouveau capitaine. J'aimerai qu'on aille voir ton frère, j'ai deux mots à lui dire. »

Kurt acquiesce de la tête, je suis contente qu'il soit de mon côté et qu'il ait ouvert les yeux sur l'idiot de service. Je me demande d'ailleurs s'il a parlé à son père des propos tenus par Finn, car ce dernier mérite de tout perdre et de comprendre ce que ça fait d'être seul. Il a abandonné deux fois Quinn, il n'a jamais cherché à la comprendre, il voulait juste être avec Berry et rien d'autre. Ce gars stupide pense que je n'ai pas compris son manège mais il se trompe et maintenant il va payer l'addition. Il va voir qui est le plus malin. Je ne mets pas de temps à le trouver, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire car il est trempé et il a l'air désorienté, tant mieux. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de disparaître, je m'avance à grand pas vers lui et je l'empoigne par le col, certes je suis plus petite que lui mais ne jamais me sous-estimer.

« Par ta faute, ma meilleure amie va vivre un enfer quand elle se réveillera. Tu as détruit sa vie et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que tu avais peur que Berry te quitte pour New-York, parce que tu sais que tu es tellement idiot que tu n'as aucun avenir. Tu es vraiment un déchet de l'humanité, tu n'as rien pour toi. Ton cerveau est aussi gros qu'un grain de sable, tu es gras et tu es laid. Je comprends qu'aucune université ne veuille de toi, pourquoi prendre le risque d'avoir un élève aussi stupide que ses pieds ? Je peux te jurer que je vais te pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout. Chaque jour, tu vivras dans la peur de me croiser et croiser les autres. Et je doute fort que Berry accepte que tu pleures dans ses jupes de grand-mère. Tu es un sale type Hudson. »

Je relâche mon emprise et je détourne mon attention deux minutes. Grosse erreur de ma part, Finn m'empoigne à son tour et me balance contre les casiers, telle une poupée de chiffon. La douleur est vive et je tousse un peu, je n'y crois pas. Je me relève tout doucement grâce à l'aide de Birttany et Tina. Puck, Sam et Joe sont entrain de tenir Finn et de lui hurler dessus, ce dernier tente de se débattre mais il n'a pas la force suffisante. Il me fixe avec un regard noir et il ose me parler avec haine.

« C 'est de ta faute si Rachel m'a quitté, tu dis que je suis déchet mais regardes-toi en face. Tu n'es même pas capable de garder Brittany, tu es incapable... »

« Finn Hudson dans mon bureau immédiatement. Et je peux vous assurer que ce n''est pas pour féliciter de votre comportement. Les autres en cours. »

Le principal est arrivé au mauvais moment malheureusement, je voulais entendre les paroles de Finn et lui fermer son clapet en deux deux. Puck lâche en dernier l'idiot de service et le pousse un peu fort vers le principal, je secoue la tête pour reprendre entièrement mes esprits. A part Quinn et Lauren personne n'a eu le courage de se montrer violent envers moi et cela accroît mon envie de détruire Hudson. Ce dernier n'a jamais réellement vu Snixx mais à présent il va la voir et comprendre sa douleur. Je ne suis pas fille à me laisser abattre au contraire, je vais lui prouver que personne ne peut m'atteindre et me faire mal. Finn Hudson, tu es un homme mort.


	4. Chapter 4

Je sais que j'ai mis des mois pour poster ce chapitre, je m'en excuse. J'ai écrit sur une revenante en priorité et maintenant que cette fic est finie, je vous ai écrit le chapitre 4 d'Open. Cette fic comportera peu de chapitre, je ne sais pas encore combien mais bien moins qu'une revenante. Je suis entrain d'écrire un OS sur du Quinntana, il sera normalement assez long et il sera différent des mes fics. Enfin un univers différent.

Open sera ma seule fic, normalement, au lycée. Je préfère un univers adulte où les personnages ont plus de maturité. Bref.

_**Juju**_ : Merci à toi pour ton commentaire. Malgré le temps voici la suite.

_**Dess **_: merci à toi. Voici la suite. Sue jouera un rôle important dans cette fic, plus que Will qui sera inexistant héhé. Le grand dadet, il fera encore des siennes héhé

_**Naomi **_: Merci à toi.

_**Potter**_ : Voici la suite et Sue on la découvrira un peu plus grâce à Santana.

_**Junki **_: Merci pour ton commentaire encore une fois super commentaire lol.

_**Santana**_ : Désolée du temps pour poster mais je vais accélérer maintenant, j'écrirai plus souvent sur cette fiction. Hum je ne sais pas pour les POV de Quinn, peut-être à la fin

Bonne lecture à vous.

Encore une fois, je me trouve dans cet hôpital que je hais de tout mon cœur. Encore une fois, je suis dans cette chambre aussi blanche que le visage de mon amie. Encore une fois, je lui tiens la main en priant pour qu'elle revienne parmi nous. Cela fait deux semaines que l'incident Finn s'est produit, j'ai supplié Quinn de leur donner tort, d'ouvrir ses magnifiques yeux verts. Mais rien y fait. Elle reste allonger sur ce lit, ses paupières fermées et ses pensées loin de nous. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai envie de fuir à chaque fois mais je reste présente, je suis persuadée qu'à force de l'agacer, elle va se réveiller. Ma meilleure amie a tendance à aimer la solitude, à apprécier d'avoir des instants seule, loin de tous pour réfléchir. Et depuis qu'elle est ici, c'est impossible. On vient tous la voir, pour lui parler, on doit bien lui casser les oreilles mais tant mieux. Si elle n'est pas contente qu'elle nous le dise, qu'elle ouvre ses paupières et qu'elle nous crie dessus en nous demandant le silence. Mais je commence à perdre espoir, je doute qu'elle le fasse un jour. Je doute de revoir Quinn comme avant, avec son air froid, la reine des glaces, je doute de la voir me hurler dessus et me sortir de mes gonds.

« Q comme toujours je viens te faire mon rapport. Tu sais que ça fait deux semaines que Finn a atterrit dans le bureau du principal He bien, il a été renvoyé pour un mois. J'ai appris par Kurt que la mère Hudson n'a vraiment pas apprécié son comportement... » Ma gorge se serre et mes larmes coulent, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend d'un coup. Je suis si faible. « Tu dois revenir Q, je t'en supplie. La vie sans toi est morose. Plus personne n'est présent pour me botter le derrière, pour mettre dans la vie au lycée. Toi et moi, on est les reines du lycée... Les élèves s'ennuient à mourir car on ne crée plus de scandale, car on n'est plus présente pour leur faire vivre un cauchemars... Q, reviens-nous. Tout le monde t'attend ici. » Je me lève d'un bond et je me mets à hurler laissant mes nerfs agir sur moi. « Bon sang, tu es si bien là où tu es que tu nous oublies. On est quoi pour toi... Je sais qu'on n'a pas été la hauteur... Je sais qu'on t'a tourné le dos à plusieurs reprises et que tu t'es sentie seule. Mais tu dois rentrer à la maison, revenir chez toi et c'est ici Q. Ta maison t'attend, on t'attend tous. Alors bon sang, ouvres tes yeux, hurles-moi dessus et viens faire vivre un enfer à l'idiot du village et la naine. » Je reprends ma respiration et reprends place. « On est tous derrière toi et on a besoin de toi. »

« San...Sant...Santana Lo...Lopez a...besoin de personne. »

Je fais un bond sur ma chaise, mon regard est fixé sur Quinn, je n'y crois pas, j'ai bien entendu, elle vient de parler. Je n'ai pas rêvé n'est-ce pas ? Puis elle ouvre difficilement les paupières et son visage fait une grimace. Je définis cette grimace comme une douleur. Sa main perfusée bouge vers sa tête avec difficulté et elle se masse la tempe. Je n'arrive pas à sortir un seul son de ma bouche et c'est bien la première fois de ma vie. Quinnn Fabray m'a cloué le bec. Revoir ces yeux verts me font un bien fou, sa voix a réussi à ressusciter mon cœur et mes espérances en la vie.

« Soif. »

Un simple mot mais qui me ramène sur Terre, je prends le pichet qui est juste à côté du lit et je renverse l'eau dans un verre. Mes membres tremblent mais je n'y porte aucune attention, ce qui compte est de répondre à la simple demande de mon amie. Je l'aide à s'asseoir pour boire, je vois qu'elle a mal mais elle se tait. Je vois son regard lointain tandis qu'elle boit, j'aimerai être dans sa tête pour comprendre ses pensées. Elle avale quelques gorgées puis se laisse tomber mollement sur le matelas. Et moi, je continue à la fixer comme une abrutie. J'ai l'impression de voir une revenante et c'est ce qu'elle est. Elle a défié la mort pour être ici, ses yeux ouverts mais si loin. Je reprends place sur ma chaise et je lui prends la main. Mais elle ne réagit pas, elle a l'air ailleurs, dans un autre monde. Je ne sais pas si je dois la déranger ou non, je ne sais pas quoi faire encore une fois. Je suis stupide et j'ai l'impression d'être lâche. Je pourrai lui poser des questions sur son état et faire appel à une infirmière mais je n'ose pas. Car je sais que je l'enfermerai dans un gouffre sans fin. Quand elle apprendra son état, elle va être dévastée et je n'ai pas la force d'être coupable de cela. Alors je me tais et j'attends. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, elle tourne ses yeux vers moi et parle d'une voix épuisée.

« Je ne sens...pas mes...jambes. »

Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine, elle l'a dit, elle l'a compris, elle a deviné une partie de son état. Et moi je reste là, la bouche ouverte et le regard attristé. Elle commence à rire, un rire de désespoir, un rire ironique. Par moment, elle s'arrête pour tousser et pour reprendre sa respiration. J'ai l'impression qu'elle perd la tête, qu'elle n'est pas la Quinn d'avant. Bon en même temps, cela fait à peine dix minutes qu'elle est revenue. Je serre un peu sa main mais elle se détache de ce simple contact et mon cœur se brise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis ainsi et je me hais, je me hais comme cet hôpital. Elle détourne son regard du mien et d'un geste faible, elle remonte le drap sur son corps. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle pense, de toute façon, Quinn a toujours été une énigme pour moi. J'ai voulu la comprendre, percer sa carapace mais elle a toujours refusé l'accès, ma meilleure amie est fermée à tout le monde malheureusement. Elle ne se confie pas, elle ne laisse pas ses sentiments parlés. Finn a même cru, à une époque, qu'elle était dénue de tout sentiment humain mais ce n'est qu'un idiot. Car Quinn Fabray a des sentiments, elle n'est pas morte de l'intérieur. Mais j'ai peur que cela arrive à présent.

« J'ai...J'ai...Besoin d'un docteur. »

Mon esprit est encore focalisé sur mon amie, pourtant mon corps répond à chaque demande. Je me lève et me dirige hors de cette chambre, d'un côté, je me sens soulagée car Quinn a l'air morte de l'intérieur. Pourtant j'ai qu'une envie retourner près d'elle, lui dire que je suis soulagée et heureuse de l'entendre parler, de voir ses membres en mouvement et qu'elle m' a manquée. Ce serait de la faiblesse, j'en ai conscience, les sentiments ne font pas partis de notre amitié, on doit se montrer froide et distante. A quoi bon ? J'ai failli la perdre, elle a été à deux doigts de partir loin de ce monde qui est le nôtre. A présent tout va changer, je vais mettre un terme à ses non dits, à cette retenue et je vais lui prouver qu'elle peut avoir confiance en moi. Je croise un des médecins de Quinn, je l'intercepte et lui dis que mon amie s'est réveillée. Suite à mon annonce, il se met à courir vers sa patiente et moi je reste dans ce couloir, je pense enfin à Judy. Je prends mon téléphone pour l'appeler et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Ma voix est lointaine durant l'appel, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je ne me comprends pas. Je devrais être soulager, heureuse et sauter de joie mais je suis tétanisée.

Un frisson d'effroi me parcourt quand j'entends un hurlement de détresse, ce hurlement provient de mon amie. Et mon corps réagit de nouveau, je cours jusqu'à elle et je me fige quand je la vois en pleurs et supplier pour que tout ceci soit une blague. Son désespoir atteint chaque cellule de mon corps, chaque parcelle de ma peau. Elle suffoque et le médecin lui met un masque d'oxygène sur le visage. Je n'ai jamais vu Quinn aussi dévastée, aussi perdue dans ce monde. Elle serre fébrilement le drap contre elle, les larmes se déversent sur son visage et la douleur transparaît. Je m'approche doucement d'elle, elle tente d'enlever le masque et hurle qu'on la laisse seule. Mais je ne l'écoute pas, d'une poigne de fer je tiens son masque pour qu'elle puisse respirer et de mon bras libre, je la prends et la serre contre moi. Malgré le peu de force qu'elle a et son état, Qunn se débat, n'acceptant pas mon aide et mon soutient, je ne flanche pas pour autant, je serre de plus en plus mon emprise jusqu'à elle qu'elle baisse les bras. Ce qu'elle fait en une minute chrono, elle s'effondre dans mes bras, elle pleure en lâchant prise totalement. Sa force psychologique vient de se détruire contre un mur, elle n'a plus le courage de lutter et je le ressens au plus profond de moi.

« Je...Je...n'ai...plus rien. »

Ces mots m'arrachent le cœur, Quinn se trompe, elle a des amis sur qui elle peut compter à présent, elle a sa mère et des gens derrière elle. Je me contente de serrer mon étreinte pour lui prouver ma présence, les mots ne servent à rien. Les mots sont inutiles, les actes sont la preuve du soutient et de l'amitié qui nous lie. On reste ainsi durant de très longues minutes, je n'ai pas l'impression de lui apporter grand réconfort car elle continue de pleurer. Ses larmes sont un poison qui s'immisce dans mes veines, son état me détruit de l'intérieur. Je me promets que Quinn reprendra goût à la vie, qu'elle sourira de nouveau et qu'elle aura le courage de se battre contre ce drame. Je serai présente pour elle et je serai sa personne, elle a besoin d'une personne près d'elle et ce sera moi.

« Quinn ? »

Judy fait son apparition, elle se jette sur sa fille ne faisant pas attention à sa douleur physique. Le visage de mon amie se transforme en un rictus de souffrance, sa mère lui fait mal. Pourtant, elle garde le silence, elle ne laisse pas un seul gémissement sortir de sa bouche. Et à ce moment précis, le regard de Quinn se voile et je vois sa lueur s'éteindre. Ses yeux ont perdu la vie et j'ai l'impression que c'est son âme qui vient de disparaître d'un coup. Elle vient de se fermer au monde, elle vient de perdre les derniers espoirs qu'elle avait avant l'accident. La Quinn Fabray que je connais vient de mourir sous mes yeux et je sais que je ne peux rien y faire. Son regard croise le mien et je comprends qu'elle sait que je sais. Pourtant elle ne cherche pas à le cacher, elle laisse ses yeux dans les miens. Comme une preuve que rien ne peut la faire changer, elle me défie et moi je reste planter dans cette chambre effrayée. Je reconnais cette sensation, je l'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai appris que la ville, le monde entier allaient apprendre pour mon homosexualité. Pourtant cette frayeur ne me concerne pas, elle concerne Quinn. J'ai peur qu'elle retombe dans ses vieux démons, qu'elle change de nouveau de couleur de cheveux et qu'elle reprenne ses vêtements du début d'année. Je dois impérativement trouver un moyen de changer ce regard, de refaire renaître Quinn. Il en est de mon devoir car elle ne peut être happer par les ténèbres et je le refuse catégoriquement. Judy desserre son étreinte, elle prend le visage de sa fille entre ses mains.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous. Tous les jours, on est venu te voir. Quand je dis on, je parle de Santana, de ta coach, de Sam... »

Je n'écoute plus les détails, je fais juste attention aux réactions de Quinn et elle n'en a aucune. Elle reste impassible et fermer, je me demande même si elle écoute sa mère. Mais Judy ne le remarque pas, trop heureuse de retrouver sa fille. Je soupire silencieusement car cette joie disparaîtra rapidement, elle s'évaporera quand elle comprendra que Quinn n'est plus là, qu'elle est absente. Je la plains car elle a tellement souffert durant ces quatre semaines, elle a pleuré, elle a prié, elle s'est abandonnée totalement. Et maintenant, elle va devoir entamer un nouveau combat, elle va devoir se battre pour que sa fille se relève et que la lueur rebrille dans ses yeux. Je suis persuadée que ce combat va être long et pleins d'embûches. Ce combat qui sera le mien aussi. Je ne compte pas abandonner ma meilleure amie et je vais tout donner pour aider Judy et Quinn, c'est ma parole et ma promesse.

Judy a fini de parler, elle attend une réponse de sa fille mais mon amie reste silencieuse, le regard dans le vide et les mains crispées sur ce drap. Je veux comprendre ce qu'il a d'important ce fichu drap, ce qu'elle cherche à travers lui mais les réponses ne viendront pas. Le mutisme de Quinn débute et il continuera. Pourquoi ce silence alors qu'elle m'a dit quelques mots ? Encore une question sans réponse. Judy tourne sa tête vers moi, elle est désemparée et elle se trouve perdue par le silence de sa fille.

« Ma puce, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as mal quelques parts ? »

Le silence revient dominer la pièce, Judy se lève et moi je reste à ma place encore et toujours. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas la force de bouger. La mère de Quinn se dirige vers la médecin qui est resté dans la chambre depuis le début.

« Pourquoi ne me répond-elle pas ? » Demande Judy inquiète et désarmée.

« Ca doit venir du choc. On doit lui laisser le temps de digérer son état et de prendre conscience qu'elle est vivante. »

Judy hoche la tête, à cet instant, elle paraît si fragile. Je reviens vers Quinn, cette fois-ci, j'arrive à marcher, je m'installe au bord du lit. Mais elle se retourne doucement et s'enfouit sous le drap. Comprenant qu'elle a besoin d'espace nous sortant tous de la pièce résignée face à ce mur que mon amie s'est construit. J'espère que demain, elle ira un peu mieux et qu'elle aura retrouver l'usage de la parole. Judy me prend le bras et me murmure.

« Au moins, elle a ouvert les yeux. »


	5. Chapter 5

Voici la suite. Dans ce chapitre, vous allez voir que je fais un petit clin d'oeil, j'utilise deux personne d'une autre série. Je pense que vous tomberez sur le passage, vous allez deviner tout de suite qui sont ces personnages et la série.

_**Kate**_ : Merci pour ton commentaire. Alors pour le comportement de Quinn, j'ai déjà des idées et j'ai hâte de les mettre en place. Et oui intense, je voulais montrer ce qu'un choc pouvait faire;)

_**Manon**_ : Et oui enfin la suite, j'ai pris un plaisir à l'écrire et à écrire celui-là. Sachant que je parlais de l'accident de Quinn, cette fic ne pouvait qu'être sombre mais ça va s'arranger. Je trouve que dans Glee ils ont mal exploité l'accident et les conséquences psychologiques. Donc je l'ai fait à ma sauce. Merci à toi pour ton commentaire. Et pour les sentiments de Santana au fur et à mesure ça va prendre de l'ampleur. Normalement cette histoire est basée sur trois parties, de quatre chapitre, la première donc le coma de Quinn qui se finit sur la phrase de Judy. Chaque fin de partie finira avec j'ouvre enfin les yeux.

_**Junkie **_: Merci pour ton commentaire, je ne sais jamais quoi dire à vrai dire. Donc merci et j'adore, tu le sais.

_**Potter**_ : Merci pour ton commentaire.

Bonne lecture à vous tous

Assise sur les gradins, je fixe les footballeurs s'entraîner comme des acharnés. Sam endosse de nouveau le rôle de quaterback , la coach a renvoyé Finn de l'équipe sans scrupule. Ce grand idiot n'a plus sa place dans le lycée et selon Kurt, il risque de changer d'établissement. Pourtant, je me méfie car Finn n'est pas intelligent et il peut revenir dans l'enceinte du lycée. Hummel m'a expliqué que son demi-frère a été secoué quand il a appris le réveil de Quinn, qu'il s'est excusé et a pleuré pour être pardonner. Durant ce spectacle peu glorifiant, Kurt n'a point parlé et il est retourné à ses occupations sans prêter la moindre attention à Finn. J'avoue que je suis fière de lui et qu'il a bien changé depuis un mois. Il m'a avoué que son changement était dû à sa culpabilité, quelques jours avant l'accident de Quinn, il avait refusé de la laisser parler de Beth et de ses émotions. Egoïste, il l'avait même rembarrée. Quand il m'a fait cet aveux, je lui ai hurlé dessus mais quand j'ai vu la tristesse dans son regard et ses remords, j'ai passé outre. Je lui ai tendu ma main pour lui montrer qu'il a mon soutient. Je sais qu'il souhaite s'excuser auprès de Quinn et qu'il veut faire amende honorable envers elle. Conclusion depuis le réveil de ma meilleure amie, il souhaite aller la voir pour s'excuser. Cela est une mauvaise idée car Quinn est sans vie, sans lumière et sans chaleur depuis que ses beaux yeux verts se sont ouverts. Kurt lui pense qu'il doit le faire et que même si Quinn ne lui répond pas, elle l'entendra. Alors j'attends mon nouveau ami sur les gradins en regardant les footballeurs s'entraîner. Cela fait une semaine, que Quinn est revenue parmi nous, qu'elle a contourné le paradis pour être avec nous. Mais je me demande si elle a bien fait car elle reste stoïque à toutes plaintes de sa mère, elle ne réagit pas quand je lui parle et elle reste assise sur son lit le regard lointain. Je tente de trouver une solution pour la sortir de cet état léthargique, malheureusement rien ne me vient. Sue vient régulièrement à l'hôpital, elle fait son maximum elle aussi pour Quinn. Pourtant personne n'arrive à la faire réagir. Je suis à bout de la voir ainsi, je n'en peux plus, ma Quinn est forte et rien ne peut la terrasser. Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne sans vie, je ne sais pas ce qu'on a fait de ma meilleure amie. Je soupire un grand coup et je mets ma tête entre mes mains. J'essaie de la comprendre, c'est un choc d'apprendre qu'on a été dans le coma durant un mois, qu'on ne peut plus marcher et qu'on a des problèmes au cœur. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dépérir.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et du coup je sursaute. Je tourne mon visage vers l'opportun, c'est Kurt, il me sourit timidement. C'est sa manière de s'excuser, je lève les yeux au ciel puis je prends mon sac. Il comprend qu'on part du lycée pour rejoindre enfin Quinn. Il attend ce moment depuis une semaine et moi je le redoute. J'ai peur que l'état de ma meilleure amie empire face aux confessions de Kurt. Mais je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, car il va continuer à me poursuivre jusqu'à que je dise oui. Et pour tout dire, je n'ai pas envie qu'il y aille seul et j'ai conscience qu'il en est capable. Sans un mot, nous rentrons dans ma voiture, je mets de la musique puis je démarre le moteur. Mon nouvel ami fouille dans son sac et je m'en demande la raison.

« J'ai acheté un cadeau à Q. » Il répond à ma question silencieuse. « J'ai envie qu'elle sache à quel point je suis désolé et qu'à présent, elle peut compter sur moi. »

« Tu sais qu'elle ne va pas te répondre et qu'elle ne va pas prendre ton cadeau... » J'hésite quelques seconds. « Je t'ai expliqué son état et je t'ai dit que rien ne s'améliorer. Ne te fais pas de faux espoirs comme je m'en suis fait. La Quinn qu'on a connu, n'existe plus... »

« Je sais, enfin, je l'ai compris. Mais j'ai besoin de le faire, j'ai besoin de lui parler... Et les autres vont venir aussi. Sam, Puck, Tina, Mike et Mercedes, on décidait de lui rendre visite. Joe va être présent aussi. On va tous lui chanter une chanson... »

« Et vous comptiez me le dire quand. » Mon ton est faussement colérique car leur geste me touche et j'espère qu'il va toucher Quinn aussi. « Pendant que j'y pense et que j'y m'intéresse, tu en es où avec le fameux pot de gel. »

« Il a un prénom. » Kurt sourit, j'en suis certaine. Il a appris à me connaître moi et mon cynisme. « On stagne depuis plusieurs semaines... J'ai pris mes distances et je doute de mes sentiments. » J'entends un soupire, je me force à ne pas regarder Kurt et à me concentrer sur la route qui défile sous mes yeux. « Depuis l'accident de Quinn, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense que je ne suis pas fait pour Blaine. Il a besoin qu'on le voit sans cesse, il n'a jamais vraiment mis des limites à Sebastian... Il a apprécié le jeu mis en place alors qu'il est avec moi. Je ne peux pas gérer son ego démesuré. Je dois me consacrer à ma dernière année, profiter de ma vie de lycéen et à tout mettre en place pour rentrer à NYADA. Blaine va devenir une barrière à toutes mes envies... »

« Oh, je t'ai pas demandé autant. Tu as Sam et Joe pour te confier. »

« Quand on pose une question, on doit s'attendre à avoir une réponse entière. Et toi, tu comptes faire quoi l'année prochaine ? »

Je n'aime pas qu'on me pose cette question car je sais que ma réponse risque d'intriguer et de là va suivre d'autres questions. Je détourne une demi-second mon regard de la route pour le poser sur Kurt puis je me mets à rire. Il ne doit rien comprendre le pauvre, Santana Lopez restera une énigme malgré tout.

« Je vais te donner une réponse courte mais je ne veux pas d'autres questions. » J'attends quelques seconds pour donner un effet à mes futures paroles. « Je vais faire une demande à Yale. En fait, j'ai une longue dissertation à terminer, l'envoyer et patienter pour savoir si je suis acceptée ou non. J'ai encore trois semaines pour tout finir.»

« Yale hein ? » Le ton de Kurt est grave et rempli de sous-entendu. « Et tu as conscience que par rapport à tes envies, Yale est un drôle de choix. »

« Hum... Je trouve qu'il y a de bons programmes, une palette offerte intéressante et que je peux atteindre de grand but. »

« Yale et la réelle raison est ? San, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ta décision est basée sur leurs programmes... »

« Mais si. Je vais peut-être devenir une grande femme d'affaire. »

« Ouais, si tu crois en tes paroles c'est inquiétant et ça prouve ton déni total face à la situation. San, il serait temps que tu fasses face à la situation. Quinn est... »

« Arrête de parler pour ne rien dire. Et arrête de croire que tes rêves sont réels. Je vais à Yale pour avoir un brillant avenir et puis Q aura un soutient aussi. »

Je gare mon véhicule sur le parking de l'hôpital et je sors de la voiture en prenant une grande respiration. Cet endroit est devenu mon enfer sur Terre, mon cauchemars et ma destruction. Hier, je suis venue pour rendre visite à Quinn et encore une fois, elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole, elle se contentait de serrer ce fichu drap. A un moment, j'ai tenté de lui prendre ses mains mais elle a forcé sur le tissu puis elle s'est couchée en me tournant le dos. Je jure qu'un jour je vais brûler ce maudit drap. Kurt et moi rentrons dans l'établissement, je ne porte plus attention aux odeurs et aux personnels qui marchent rapidement. Nous allons dans l'ascenseur, une petite musique résonne à l'intérieur mais encore une fois, je n'y porte plus aucune attention. L'habitude de ce lieu. Nous arrivons à l'étage et nous avançons jusqu'à la chambre. Judy est absente, elle a une réunion importante pour son travail et pas à Lima. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait souhaité rester ici, près de sa fille, je l'ai convaincue d'y aller. Je pense que ça lui fera du bien et sûrement à Quinn aussi. Nous rentrons enfin dans la chambre et ma meilleure amie est encore prostrée en tenant son drap. Je tourne un peu la tête pour voir un docteur que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant. C'est une femme qui a des cheveux blonds qui tombent un peu plus bas que ses épaules. Elle porte une blouse blanche et dessous une sorte de combinaison bleue. Elle n'a pas le même attirail que le personne de l'hôpital et ça m'inquiète. Je ne prends pas la peine de la saluer, je vais directement sur le lit et j'embrasse Quinn sur le front. Aucune réaction encore. Kurt lui n'agit pas comme moi, il salue la doctoresse et elle lui sourit en retour. Je vois enfin les yeux de cette nouvelle, ils sont aussi bleue que l'océan et son sourire est magique. Mais je me demande les raisons de sa présence dans cette chambre et surtout près de mon amie. Je vais pour lui poser la question mais une autre femme docteur entre dans la pièce. Elle est loin de ressembler à la blonde, elle est brune, de type latine et son sourire est beaucoup moins brillant que celui de la blonde. Cette dernière tend un dossier à l'arrivante.

« Bon vous êtes qui et pourquoi vous êtes là ? Je connais les médecins qui s'occupe de Q et vous n'en faites pas partie. » Mon ton est tranchant et prouve mon hostilité. Je ne veux pas leur offrir ma sympathie non plus.

« Je suis le docteur Robins et ma collègue est la docteur Torres. Nous venons de Seattle, c'est le chef de l'hôpital qui nous a demandé. On est ici spécialement pour votre amie et pour trouver une solution pour qu'elle remarche et reprenne goût à la vie. »

« Je savais que ce n'était que des incompétents dans cet hôpital de malheur. »

« San ! » Kurt a employé le diminutif de mon prénom avec reproche mais je sais que c'est pour que les deux femmes ne soient pas trop choquées par mon comportement.

« Ouais c'est bon, c'est bon. Alors vous êtes moins incompétentes que ces médecins à la noix ? »

« On est des pros dans notre domaine. » Le docteur Torres parle enfin. « On va mettre en place une rééducation pour votre petite-amie... »

« Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas ma petite-amie. »

Cet imbécile de Kurt rigole tandis que moi je fusille du regard le docteur Torres et mon ami. Mais mon regard n'a aucun d'effet sur Hummel et j'ai envie de l'égorger pour lui apprendre le respect. Par contre, je suis surprise quand je sens le corps de Quinn se crisper, je tourne mon visage vers le sien et là je peux m'apercevoir que son regard est moins lointain qu'hier. Je décide de tenter ma chance et voir si elle va me répondre.

« Hey Q, dis-leur toi qu'on n'est pas ensemble. Sérieux, personne ne veut me croire. »

Aucune réaction, je soupire de lassitude. Elle pourrait au moins faire entendre sa voix pour prendre notre défense et montrer qu'on n'a pas ce style de sentiment. Mais la reine des glaces se tait encore et toujours. Je jure que j'ai envie de la secouer et même de la baffer pour qu'elle réagisse. J'en suis à deux doigt mais je me contrôle.

« Désolée, j'ai cru mal comprendre. »

« Veuillez excuses le docteur Torres, elle voit des homos de partout. » La latine semble offenser mais un sourire la trahit et je peux jurer que c'est deux-là ne sont pas que des collègues. « Donc nous allons mettre en place une rééducation et nous allons tout faire pour qu'elle remarche. Le docteur Torres va s'occuper de la rééducation et moi je vais aider Quinn à apprendre à vivre avec ses handicaps. »

Je passe un des mes bras autour de la taille de Quinn et j'approche son corps de mien. J'embrasse sa tempe et je souris toute seule.

« Tu vois Q, tu as des gens autour de toi et qui vont donner leur maximum pour t'aider. Tu n'es pas seule et tu vas t'en sortir. »

« San, tu es sûre que tu n'es pas la petite-amie de notre reine des glaces ? »

« Hummel, un mot de plus et je ratine ta face de babouin contre un mur. Suis-je clair ? »

« Oui, oui. » Il déglutit et tant mieux, au moins, je peux toujours lui faire peur avec mes menaces.

« Nous allons vous laisser. On va encore étudier le dossier. Bonne fin de journée. »

Les deux doctoresses partent de la chambre et Kurt se rapproche du lit. Je peux lire à travers son visage qu'il est anxieux et et qu'il a même peur. Il ne devrait pas, Quinn est incapable de le tuer ou de lui hurler dessus à mon plus grand regret.

« Quinn, je tiens à m'excuser. Je n'ai pas pris en compte tes blessures... J'ai été égoïste en pensant qu'à ma peine et ma culpabilité. Je n'ai pas fait attention à ta douleur et tes ressentis. Je ne te l'ai jamais montré mais je tiens à toi.. Je t'ai acheté un quelque chose... » Kurt pose délicatement à un objet sur le lit puis il se met à sourire. « J'ai appris que tu adorais prendre des photo alors je t'ai acheté deux albums. Y en a un c'est pour que tu puisses mettre tes photos dedans, l'autre c'est un album d'un grand photographe. J'espère que ça va te plaire et que tu vas vite revenir au lycée. »

Kurt se tait et nous regardons Q. Les seconds passent et le silence règne. Jusqu'au moment où ma meilleure amie bouge doucement et qu'elle prend les deux albums dans ses mains. J'écarquille les yeux face à ce progrès, je dois avouer que je pensais qu'elle resterait stoïque comme d'habitude. Puis délicatement, elle tourne les pages. Si j'avais su, je lui aurais offert un cadeau bien avant.

« Mer...Merci. »

Hummel et moi-même sommes figés suite à ce simple mot. Cela fait une semaine que Quinn n'a pas parlé, qu'elle n'a pas bronché et là elle vient de le faire. Suite à cela, je ne peux contrôler mes réactions, je prends ma meilleure amie dans mes bras en laissant des larmes de joies coulées. Et je sens deux bras fébriles entourer mon dos. A ce moment, j'ai l'impression de revenir à la vie, de respirer à nouveau et de reprendre espoir. Kurt nous fixe comme un abruti mais je suis heureuse donc je ne lui fais aucune remarque désobligeante.

« Mer...Merci San. »

« Mais de quoi ? » Je ne desserre pas mon étreinte. J'ai peur que Quinn sombre de nouveau.

« D'...D'avoir toujours fait acte de présence...Tu es venue tous les jours et tu m'as parlé comme si j'étais présente. Alors merci à toi. » Quinn desserre ses bras et se tourne lentement vers Kurt. « Juste comme ça, je ne suis pas avec Satan... » Je grimace face à cette appellation mais souris en même temps, je deviens aussi idiote que l'abruti de Finn. « J'aime les gars alors tu vas arrêter avec tes sous-entendus. »

« Ouha Quinn la reine des glaces est bien de retour. Ton regard aussi froid m'avait manqué je dois l'avouer. »

Kurt essaie de plaisanter mais je peux lire de la crainte à travers son visage et je jubile. Quinn a toujours eu plus d'effet que moi. D'ailleurs en toute honnête, je me sers d'elle comme exemple. J'ai choisi le meilleur maître.

« Je vois que ma meilleure cheerios parle enfin et a décidé d'arrêter de se comporter comme une attardée sans vie. Ca fait plaisir. »

La coach qui d'autre peut faire son apparition dans un moment pareil. Elle nous salue tous et prend place sur une chaise. Elle tient son dos droit, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son regard tendre... Tendre ? Ca me surprend de voir de la tendresse dans son regard. Mais en même, je suis persuadée qu'elle considère Quinn comme sa fille.

« Je ne suis plus une cheerios coach... Je ne peux plus marcher... »

« Arrête de pleurnicher et fais-moi un sourire. Tu es toujours une cheerios et tu es même la capitaine. Je sais pour tes problèmes de cœur et de jambes. Mais tu es la meilleure et tu vas m'aider à botter les fesses des filles. Tu as ça dans le sang alors tu vas sortir le plus vite possible de ce lieu sordide et tu vas revenir au lycée. Les filles se relâchent sans toi. Alors assume ton rôle de capitaine. »

Quinn sourit à la coach et je sens mon cœur se gonfler de joie et de fierté. Le chemin risque d'être encore long mais un premier obstacle vient d'être franchi. Quinn est réellement avec nous et elle va assassiner Berry. Que de joie en cette journée peu commune. Cela me fait le plus grand bien.

**Un petit commentaire donne toujours de la joie et le sourire. Alors n'hésitez pas ;)**


End file.
